1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cable and cord management devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the advent of electricity and the telephone, there has been the need to store and to manage loose and free electrical cables and insulated wires. These non-tethered and loose cords create clutter, confusion, and even safety hazards. With the advances in computers and electronic devices, including but not limited to Compact Disc (CD), MP3, cassette, radio and television receivers, Global Positioning Sensor (GPS), cellular and satellite telephones, and Portable Digital Assistant (PDA) devices, there has been a greater need to manage power and data cables. Any person, who looks behind their desktop computer, understands the dilemma of a multitude of unorganized cords and cables.
Even with the advent of wireless communication technology, there still is a need to connect the device to a power source. Currently, most electronic devices have a standard six-foot power or attachment cable, which are not retractable. Most cables are packaged with plastic ties or rubber bands to tie up the cable, but these devices are ineffective because the cords and cables end up being wound up in a tangled and unorganized manner, which can inevitably lead to tangled and damaged cords. Also, these devices do not allow for a quick and an easy length or position adjustment.
Many of these devices are bulky, conspicuous, obtrusive, and not readily portable. Many companies and designers go through a tremendous amount of effort to produce an elegant and beautiful device, and providing an accessory to gracefully and inconspicuously manage the cables and cords of these devices is required.
To address these problems, the inventor presents a suite of cable management devices that employ “Ultra-Thin Cable Management,” which allows for neatly and uniformly storing and wrapping a cable in such a manner to prevent tangling and damaging of the cable. This invention allows for easy adjustment of the length of the cable, removal and unwinding of the cable, and placement of the apparatus on or near the electronic or computing device. This invention provides for multiple placement options including associating the cable management device directly with the electronic device or to furniture, tables, chair, desks, and the workspace.
From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.